


【初代光】三条花街的秘密

by SwallowOrchideous



Category: Final FantasyXIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallowOrchideous/pseuds/SwallowOrchideous
Summary: 帝国皇帝索鲁斯化装成普通的帝国士兵，到黄金港红灯区体察民情，与民同乐，亲身体验并表扬了光之战士的性服务，鼓励了侍光的站街行为，并且表示下次还来。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【初代光】三条花街的秘密

晚上，无地鼓座的表演散场后，在三条花街的阴影里，三三两两地站着几个身穿艳色和服的女人，烟雾从他们的红唇中吐出来，她们彼此聊天，抱怨天气和世道，暗地里比较着彼此的年纪、妆容，也比较着价格。

一个男人离她们不远不近地站着，不和她们谈笑，看见有人来了也不上赶着招呼，可是他又不走，几乎站成了一根灯柱杆，生硬而不识趣地立在那里。

一个帝国兵打扮的人伸着懒腰走进这条巷子，他应该是刚看完表演想找找乐子，几个女人凑上去招呼军爷进来玩，向他的脸上吐烟圈，用胸前那几两肉蹭他的手臂，希望他能挑中自己早点开工。

帝国兵径直走向那个男人，看来他口味特殊，周遭的人识趣地散了。

“多少钱？”他问。  
男人这才像活过来一样，上下打量了他一眼。  
“加雷马人？”  
帝国兵带着头盔看不见脸，个子在帝国人里算矮的，可是也比这个人族男人高，他摊了摊手：“加雷马人。不接？当鸡也这么有气节吗？”  
“加雷马人那玩意太大，累，不过也接，200金币一次，包一次内射，500金币脱光。”

“哦豁，你很便宜啊，”帝国人笑了，“随便射吗？”  
“黄金港的规矩是内射次数算钱。”他有点吞吞吐吐的，“身上就…随便吧。不好数。”

这个帝国人真是一点亏都不肯吃，他说：“先验验货。”

一般的验货都是摸胸脯，但他是男人，只好摸下身。男人撩开自己的红羽织下摆，里面什么也没穿，大腿绷得笔直，像个战士。帝国兵没动，男人没戴手套的那只手握住他的盔甲手腕伸进自己两腿之间。

他摸到了软绵绵的囊袋夹在肥厚的肉腿缝里，掌心覆盖整个阴部抚弄，那后面还有一个更热的小洞，能感受到软嫩的阴唇。帝国兵的手甲探进去一点就被他拿出来了。

“差不多了吧，买不买？”男人的声音又低又哑，大有敢跑就揍他的气势。

“原来如此，你是个怪物，所以要价低，”帝国兵捻了捻自己的手指：“这么干，今天还没开张吧？”  
“一会就……一会就会湿的……”男人很艰难地说，卖东西本身已经很难为情，他要推销的还是自己的肉体。

“真拿你没办法，走吧，陪我逛一圈，去望海楼。”然后舒舒服服地干一整晚。帝国兵一拍他屁股，这就算挑中了，搂着他的腰就要走，却遭到了男人的剧烈反抗。他一把将帝国人推开，又站回自己原来的位置。

“干什么？又不要你付钱。还能免费泡澡。”帝国人很不满地问。

“……我不‘出局’，就在这，哪也不去，要操就快点。”男人整了整自己的围巾，往更黑的地方走。

“摸黑干啊，行吧。”帝国人无奈地跟了上去，男人趴在巷子的墙上，撅起屁股，想了想把自己的下摆撩起来抱着，露出大张的双腿和紧实的屁股，脸反而隐藏在阴影里。一条软软长长毛绒绒的东西从他两腿之间垂下来。

“狐狸？”帝国兵抓着揉了两把，原来那是一个肛塞，很明显是他自己做的，没有市面上常见的狐尾道具有那么漂亮的造型，只有识货的人才能知道这是好东西，因为它是真正的狐狸尾巴，不带任何修饰的天然娇媚。

“提前扩张用的，但是我只做了一个……前面的那个扩张很快的，所以…两个洞随你选。”男人趴在墙上，袖子滑下露出手腕，牙齿紧咬围巾，像是要去赴死。

“别那么着急呀…”帝国人的手从他线条流畅的小腿一直摸到紧实的大腿，冰凉的手甲到哪里就带起一串鸡皮疙瘩，男人吐出嘴里的围巾低吼：“能不能把手甲摘了！”

帝国人沉默了两秒钟，认命地把手甲扔在地上：“谁让我好说话呢。”温热的手触摸着微凉的皮肤，手感不算太好，男人身上有很多伤疤，触摸每一道新长出的细嫩皮肉时，他的大腿根就绷紧一瞬，这样玩也颇有意思。

帝国人的手从他大腿摸上臀部和腰间，手指玩弄他腰上的绳结，嘴也没闲着：“出来卖怎么还带着刀啊，真扫兴。”

“又没妨碍你。”

男人被摸得后臀越发上翘，把屁股送到对方手里，帝国人拾起尾巴尖，扫着柔嫩的会阴。这家伙没吹牛，他果然湿得快，尾尖有点亮晶晶的，他突然问那个帝国人：“你确定你买的是200那个价的？”

帝国人又沉默了两秒钟，冷哼一声：“你知不知道你现在像个仙人跳的？就是用这种办法，一直都这么强买强卖的吗？”

“那就别摸。干完赶紧走。”  
“哼。”

这个男人猴急得像没做过爱，一直催他快点，帝国人不疾不徐，哼着爱情剧里的小调，从他肩头扒羽织，露出后颈和半个脊背，趴在他身上一拱一拱，解开裤子露出龟头，在穴口蹭来蹭去，像个小兔子。

“那我进去了，放松。”帝国人选了雌性的那个洞，掰开两边的肉唇贴在腿根，把半硬的肉柱一点一点往里推。男人剧烈地喘气，喉结上下滚动。

帝国人浅浅地抽动，内腔被推开，柱身微微上弯，软滑龟头抵在内壁上，轻轻地摩擦，带起一阵快感。

“你出来干多久了？”帝国人突然问。有些人就是这样，喜欢跟妓女讲感情、问过去，探索她们未堕落前的生活，适当地并且表示同情以散发自己无处安放的优越感，但是这个士兵似乎意不在此。

“跟你有什么关系？”男人的声音更哑了，他对快感的反应很大，嘴都忘了合上，口水弄湿了脸上的胡茬。

“是第一次吧？”  
“………”男人默认了。

“很明显吗？”  
帝国人煞有介事地点头：“明显得要命，我都操破你的膜了。”  
男人把头扭回去，紧咬牙关：“收收你的幻想吧，钱已经谈好了，不降价。”  
帝国兵把手指伸进他嘴里搅弄几下：“我没那么想，只是想让你别咬了舌头。”

说完他就大力地挺腰，又快又急地操他的肉穴道，嘴里发出含糊不清的哼哼声，说他夹得紧、屁股肥、胸肌手感好。男人被操得前后乱晃，几乎扶不稳墙，腿根嫩肉被囊袋拍得乱抖。

“啊啊——等一下——我想，我想尿——”男人放开了嘴里的围巾，把下唇咬得发白。雌穴被操开了，越来越软、越来越湿，有什么东西正要喷出来。

“……能不能把个人问题解决好了再来接客，这才干了几分钟？”帝国人握着他的腰正操得起劲，“需要我帮你扶着吗？”

“啊——来不及了——”男人小声地说，颜面、气势、矜持荡然无存。腥臊的水从屁股里喷出来流了一地，量大得打湿了羽织下摆，他被一个帝国士兵操得尿了裤子。

帝国人差点被这一下浇射，反而笑了，他的声音混杂着情欲的快乐，变成了轻飘飘软绵绵的气音，在他耳边轻吐：“笨蛋，你这不是尿，你潮吹了，知道什么是潮吹吗？”

男人摇头，他现在小腹抽搐，子宫酥软，大脑沉浸在潮吹带来的快乐中不愿工作，只会最简单的回应。

“你可真是……你以前是做什么的？”帝国人趴到他背上，冰凉的胸甲贴着火热的背肌，头盔下缘搁在他锁骨窝里。

“嗯？做什么的？是浪人吗？”  
男人点头。  
帝国人继续问：“那你身上这么多伤，怎么弄的？”  
男人迟疑地答道：“练刀还有任务……弄的。”  
“哦，练刀和任务弄的啊，”帝国人的语气像是在哄小孩子，

“可我怎么摸着，有加雷马火枪的弹孔呢？”

男人浑身一个激灵想去摸刀，手已经被抢先握住按到背后，帝国人另只手掀开了脸上的头盔，露出了他的真面目，额前一缕白发，额头上一颗硕大的天眼。如果这里有个上过前线的人看到他，一定会大声尖叫，因为这个人居然是加雷马的皇帝——索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯。

索鲁斯按亮头盔上的灯，照亮了男人的脸，一双蓝色的眼睛里写满惊恐，头发盖住了半边面目，但是身份仍清晰可辨。

“看看这是谁撅着屁股在挨操啊，是我们的大英雄光之战士！哎哟喂，大英雄快来给我解释解释，地上这些水哪来的呀？”

光被他按在墙上，嘴里恶狠狠地骂艾欧泽亚粗口：“滚开！帝国狗，你这，下作的……”

“我是帝国狗你又是什么？哦，对不起，我忘了你在被帝国狗操呢，被操喷水了舒服得要命，我没说错吧？”

“……”

“别瞪我呀，消灭我几支军团的大英雄就在我面前，我心里可是怕得发抖，大英雄让我操他，我哪敢不听呢？”

有了灯，光身下的光景就清楚了，血混着透明的水流了满腿，地上也是血液淫液混杂，索鲁斯抽出腰上的皮带把他两只手捆在一起，自己的裤子直接脱了，站着尽情操他，用力扯他的奶头，还扇了几个巴掌，前面是乳浪后面是臀波，着实很有看头。

“该说不愧是大英雄，一个雏都敢站街卖，真是生怕别人对你温柔，把自己当做战力献给他们还不够，还要把肉体也作为享乐工具献给这城里的每一个人。”

“白天在战场上，人人都依赖你，尊敬你——远离你；人们会爱戴过于优秀的人，但这种爱建立在恐惧之上，如果有机会，他们会把你关进培养皿，之所以没有，只是因为他们还用得着你。”

“没人抚摸你、亲吻你、靠近你，我说得对吗？所以你只能在花街寻找愿意和你肌肤相亲的人，做完爱之后懒散地靠一会，这一会不当英雄，只作为光。”

光没反驳，索鲁斯用力撞着他的穴心，龟头几乎要塞到宫口，撞得他子宫又酸又麻，屁股里的肛塞也缓缓抽插，毛绒绒的尾巴扫着膝弯，他闭上眼，享受这一切。

索鲁斯继续说：“你在这站了两天，也没人愿意来找你——也是，你那种接客法，有人愿意来才怪，谁让我实在看不下去呢，只好照顾照顾你的生意了，不过，你那种收费方法还真的蠢，我能射到你全身黏黏糊糊，头发都被精液糊住，但是不内射，你被白干一晚上，一分都拿不到。”

光听到这不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，舔了舔他话中不存在的、糊满了脸的浓稠精液。

索鲁斯开始冲刺，一边猛干一边按摩光的尿孔，就是不让他射，只允许尿。可是光也尿不出什么东西，挤出一点淡黄的水，无法成股，都流到索鲁斯的盔甲上。光只好蹲下尿尿，当然又被索鲁斯嘲笑了一番，大英雄变成了帝国的小母狗，但是他奖励了他浓稠的精液喝，灌得小嘴满满的。

光醒来的时候躺在望海楼的房间里，索鲁斯早就走了，他想象中被射满脸、头发都被糊住的情况并没有出现，衣服洗干净了，身上也很干爽，桌上放着一袋钱，里面是他应得的好几倍的量。

里面还有一张纸条：

“可别因为这种事寂寞死。”

光笑着摇了摇头，把那张纸条扔掉，钱袋揣进怀里，推开门，外面阳光很好，人声鼎沸，大英雄忙碌的一天又开始了。


End file.
